Temptation
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: Piper Chapman is finishing Law school when drug-lord Alex Vause offers her an internship. Will Piper be dragged into the dangerous, yet fascinating world of crime? Will the attraction towards her boss turn into something more? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Piper smoothed down her white, freshly ironed shirt, making sure it was properly tucked in her classic black knee-length pencil skirt for what felt like the hundredth time. She knew she looked _fine, _but this was the first trial she would attend as a prosecutor -even though she was not supposed to speak at any point and for whatever reason- and she had to look _perfect, _just like her professor who had honored her by picking her out of a hundred or so other year 3 Law students. Having an internship while still in school was every student's dream and Piper had achieved that.

With a proud smile, she evaluated herself in the court restroom mirror. She had opted for natural make-up and was going to do a fancy updo, but she didn't want to look like a poor imitation of professor Figueroa -F_ig _for short, but only behind the formidable professor's back- and went with a tight ponytail.

A woman entered the restroom and immediately drew Piper's attention. What caught the young woman's eye wasn't her impeccable suit that must have been tailor-made for her judging by the way it hugged her curves, but the way she carried herself. She had a self-assured, smug look, and her head was slightly angled upwards giving the impression that everything around her was beneath her.

Her full lips that were painted a dark red curved upwards when her eyes met Piper's in the mirror. _Great, she had caught her staring. _

"Are you lost, kid?"

"What?" The blonde cringed on the inside. She hadn't been in court for an hour and she was already making a fool of herself. Turning around to face the tall, dark, stranger who was studying her with a soft smirk she composed herself. "I am an intern with _Figerroa & Caputo."_

The woman hummed and licked her lips. "So, you are here for the cartel trial, huh? Exciting isn't?"

"I mean, it's whatever." Replied Piper in fear of sounding too enthusiastic and by extension too juvenile. There was something about this woman that made Piper crave her approval.

"Is this your first time?" She asked, her already husky voice dropping a few octaves. _Was she flirting with her? Or was she making fun of her? _The latter seemed more likely. Piper doubted that women like her were interested in girls like herself. She might not even be into girls at all. Piper chastised herself for getting ahead of herself.

"Yeah." It was all she could come up with. She unconsciously started fidgeting with the ribbon on her shirt, a habit her mother frowned upon. _It's not lady-like Piper, _she would always say and proceed to smack her hands away from whatever they were preoccupied with at the time. Piper didn't think _that _was lady-like either, but spending 21 years with Carol Chapman had taught her that talking back was always a bad idea.

"You must be eager to put those _bad _drug dealers behind bars, serve justice and shit like that."

Piper flinched at the use of the curse word. She was a hundred percent out of control of this situation. She knew neither where this was heading or what the purpose of this was. Perhaps the older woman simply enjoyed making fun of poor interns who were already stressed enough on their first day and didn't need anyone's assistance to feel less sure about themselves.

The stranger laughed; it was a deep, rich sound. Not entirely unpleasant, Piper had to admit. "Isn't that why you chose to study law, blondie? To punish all the bad guys?"

"Fuck you." The blonde immediately regretted saying that. Her mother was right, she _should _work on her temper one of these days. She mentally debated apologizing, but the other woman looked more amused rather than offended.

"Such a filthy mouth." She shook her head and laughed softly at what looked like her thoughts. "You entertain me, kid. I'll be seeing you around." The certainty with which she said it, gave Piper the impression that she might be actually able to make that happen.

"Who are you?" She was the most intriguing person Piper had ever met -_she wasn't hard on the eyes, either. _

The other woman just smiled cryptically at her before exiting the bathroom. Piper had to stop herself from immediately following her- that would have been desperate and Piper was anything but that. In fact, it was she who was chased around, not the other way around. She wasn't about to change that; not even for this mysterious stranger that would occupy her thoughts for the rest of the day if she was lucky, the entire week if she was not.

After an amount she had deemed appropriate passed, she exited the restroom and kept her head down while she made her way to Fig. Why was she feeling like she was doing the walk of shame? It's not like they had fucked in there. _Wow, _she definitely did not need a visual of that.

"You are late." Fig barked and for once, Piper was grateful of her professor's cold, stern demeanor, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I got... caught up." _Does she suspect anything, _Piper wondered.

"Do I look like I care?"

_Of course, she doesn't. Fig couldn't care any less about what you were doing. Get your shit together. _"No, ma'am. I'm sorry."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What have I told you about calling me, ma'am? It makes me feel old."

"That's because you _are _old, Natalie." Mr. Caputo said pressing a haste kiss on her cheek.

"Fuck off." She said, waving him off.

They were the weirdest fucking couple Piper had seen, but oddly enough they looked madly in love; even if it was in their own messed up way.

"Piper." He said, acknowledging her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty excited, sir." The blonde replied politely. Mr. Caputo was a kind and pleasant man, despite being a bit overeager sometimes.

"It's going to be a big win this time, I feel it."

"Sure, just like it was the previous six times." Fig replied sarcastically. She had a bored look as if she was wasting her time.

"Why did you even become a lawyer if you don't care about justice?"

"For the money, Joe." She deadpanned. "Just like everyone else 'round here."

"Not everyone." He turned to Piper expecting her to back him up, who knew better than having a different opinion from Fig. She simply shrugged, making it clear that she preferred to stay out of it.

Their conversation was cut short as they were called inside the courtroom. Piper could barely contain her excitement as they got seated at the prosecutor's side. Slowly the room began to fill and Piper stole a few glances, trying to determine if the woman was in here. It didn't look like it.

Then, moments before the doors closed, she rushed in and sat at the defendant's side. _Figures, _Piper thought. She did look like the kind of lawyer that worked for high-end, guilty clients and won every single case.

Despite being nervous that they were going to lose -_again-_ she found herself looking forward to hearing the woman speak, especially against Fig. _The battle of the Titans. _

"Is it just me, or does she not look like a drug-lord?" Mr. Caputo whispered.

"It's just you being sexist, now shut up before you embarrass me."

_Love you too, _he mouthed.

"Wait."

"Ugh, what's wrong, Chapman? Do not make me regret bringing you here."

"_She _is the accused?"

Mr. Caputo gave Fig a look that said, _itoldyouso. _"Yeah. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

Almost as if having heard them -which was impossible, unless she possed supernatural hearing as well, something that wouldn't surprise Piper at that point- she met Piper's eyes and winked.

_Fuck my life. _

**_A/N: A bunch of you wanted a story with this dynamic so I decided to give it a try. If you enjoyed that and wanted more, reviews are the best form of motivation. Thanks for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

They lost the trial.

_Am I a horrible person for being glad, _Piper wondered. For some reason she couldn't place, the thought of the older woman -_Alex Vause, _as she had recently found out- behind bars was very distressing.

"Oh, light up, Joe. Maybe we will win the next one." Fig said looking indifferent as usual. Mr. Caputo rolled his eyes.

"That must have been disappointing, Piper." He told her.

"Not at all, sir. You win some, you lose some." Before she could finish her sentence she caught Alex's eyes. With a barely-there gesture, she told the blonde to come see her at the restroom. Piper knew that she shouldn't go; the woman was a known criminal. What could she possibly want to do with someone like herself?

"Excuse me for a moment." She said anyway and made her way towards the restroom.

"You came."

"You sound surprised."

It wasn't like Alex to admit uncertainty. She quickly recovered by saying, "I should have known you wouldn't be able to resist my charms." At that, she cocked her head and flashed a shit-eating grin, fixing her glasses.

"Please." Piper usually hated arrogant bitches who acted like they were the shit, a fact that made it all more surprising that she was enjoying Alex's company. "You wish." Something about the older woman's demeanor made otherwise timid Piper want to act out. _She brings out the worst in me, _she thought. The realization shouldn't have pleased her that much.

"No?" Alex teased, raising a brow. She leaned against the counter, making such an everyday move look sensual and intimidating at the same time. It was as if the brunette was saying _come closer if you dare. _"Then why did you come, blondie?"

Lacking a better answer, or any kind of answer, Piper said instead, "Stop calling me that."

The fact that she chose to avoid her question clearly pleased Alex. "Well, you haven't told me your name."

"_Well, _you haven't asked."

Alex laughed and Piper felt pride bloom in her chest. Making a woman like Alex laugh was no small feat. "I'm asking now."

"I'm Piper."

"Piper." She tried it out, testing it on her tongue. Piper was half-certain that Alex was the sort of person that renamed people whose names she didn't like or couldn't be bothered to remember.

"Won't you tell me yours?"

"As if you don't know."

Piper decided that pretending she didn't would be stupid, since it was mentioned several times during the trial they both had attended. Yet she didn't want to let her have the upper hand. "I do." She agreed. "Though, one would assume everyone knowing your name would be bad for your kind of business."

"What do you know about my kind of business?"

Unable to not react to the taunt, Piper said, "More than you would think." It was an utter and complete lie.

Alex didn't look like she bought it, but she didn't challenge her either. "So, you are an intern."

It wasn't really a question, but Piper felt the need to answer anyway. "That's right."

"Who did you fuck to get it? Him or her?"

Piper saw herself in the mirror turn a bright shade of pink. "I didn't- I-"

Alex's mouth formed a perfect _o. _"Don't tell me." She said in mock surprise. "Both of them?" She stage whispered with a wicked smile on her face.

"Stop it." She attempted to sound as serious and mature as she could.

"Make me."

"No."

Alex had a disappointed look on, alluding to the fact that the blonde had let her down by her unwillingness to push back. "Why not?"

"Because you could have me killed." For the first time since they met -which felt like eons ago- they addressed the fact that Alex wasn't just a smug asshole, but a dangerous criminal. It should scare Piper more than it did.

"How does that make you feel?" _She didn't even deny it, _Piper thought. Then again, would it have been better if she did? It's not like they both didn't know that it was true.

"I don't know." The blonde replied honestly. There was something about the brunette that should have normally been repulsive but in this case, was only drawing Piper closer.

"Come work for me." Alex said suddenly. Piper couldn't tell if it was a thought she had been entertaining for a while or if she had just come up with it.

"No." She said because it felt like the logical answer. _Right?_

"Why not?"

Piper shrugged. "I already have a job."

Alex shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are they paying you? I can do double." After an awkward silence, the older woman concluded that Piper was too ashamed to admit out loud, "They aren't paying you anything, are they."

"It's a fucking internship. You are not supposed to get paid. You make coffees and run errands and say thank you if they bring you on a trial."

"Don't forget 'sucking the boss' dick'."

"_Alex._" The moment it came out, Piper regretted saying it. How could saying her name sound so intimate?

"Yes, _Piper_?" Alex purred, smirking. She looked pleased that they were on a first-name basis.

"What do you want from me?" Piper sighed, feeling resigned. She wasn't one to give up but something about Alex made it clear that no matter what Piper said or did she would lose. In fact, the lopsided smirk on the other woman's lips was a sign that she had _already _lost.

"Come work for me, for starters."

"Why would you want _me?_ You have one of the best legal teams out there; I doubt I would be a worthy addition."

"First, lose all that self-doubt. It is not attractive. Second, trust me when I say I see potential in you." Piper couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips; being praised by Alex did wonders for her self-esteem. "And third, you amuse me, kid." A dramatic pause and then, "Plus, you have a nice ass."

"Fuck you." Alex simply gave her a suggestive look. "Even if I agree to work with you, and I am _not _saying I will, I am not going to be your toy."

"We'll see."

Piper scoffed. "I'll have to check with my professor."

"Right; you are still a student."

"Does that bother you?"

"Nah. Give me your phone."

"Bossy much?"

"_Very _much."

Piper gave it to her and Alex returned it after presumably entering her phone number. "Call me when you quit that pathetic internship you have going on or when you are feeling lonely late at night." She winked and Piper thought it was unfair how she could make something so cheesy look so sexy.

"You are very sure of yourself."

"I thought we had already established that. You are falling behind, Chapman."

Piper narrowed her eyes, thinking of a sarcastic comeback when the realization hit her. "Wait- I never told you my last name."

Alex shrugged, silently saying _whatcanyoudo. _"I have my ways, kid." Before Piper had a chance to respond she said, "I have to go, celebrate my _big victory_ and all" The way she talked about it gave the impression that she didn't consider it as such. "I would invite you, but you were on the opposite team and that would look a certain way."

"I didn't peg you for the sort of person who cared." Piper would have never admitted it out loud but not being invited at a_ cartel party, _out of all things, hurt her feelings. _You are such a child, _she told herself.

"I don't." Alex said, without providing further information on why Piper couldn't come, or more accurately, why she didn't _want _her to come. "Call me."

Back in her dorm room, Piper was lying on her bed, comfortably tucked under the covers, when she mustered up the courage to check her phone and see what Alex had done with it. Her family was rich enough to afford a room without a roommate, but not so rich that she was able to afford an apartment. _Maybe if I start working with Alex I'll be able to afford it on my own, _the thought crossed her mind. Suddenly, being involved with illegal stuff didn't seem so terrible. After all, isn't that what makes a good lawyer? Winning cases for guilty people? Where's the challenge if they are innocent? Though, she supposed they had the law on their side today and still lost.

She checked under A for Alex but there was nothing there. She tried V for Vause but no new additions there either. Piper was starting to get worried that the older woman had messed up and hadn't pressed save or something. The possibility of never seeing her again made Piper's chest tighten. She carefully went through all her contacts, looking for anything new.

She scoffed when she saw _Hot Stuff _as the name of a new contact. She started to change it to Alex Vause but then decided to keep it.

Piper spent five minutes debating whether she should text her or not. _It is too soon, I'll seem desperate, _was one of the arguments against. On the other hand, m_aking the first move would trip the scales to my favor in this weird powerplay we have going on. _And then another seven minutes typing and deleting messages. After consulting the clock -it was 12:34- she decided that Alex would probably be out celebrating and finally settled for the following.

**Piper: Having fun?**

She almost added, _It's Piper, _but decided against it. _She isn't the only one who can be mysterious, _Piper thought.

After fourteen minutes -or so, because the blonde was in no way counting them- after Piper totally ignoring her phone and playing it cool, it chimed.

**Alex: Missing you ;)**

Piper's heart did somersaults inside her chest. Sure, they had been flirting from the moment they met, but not so directly. Before she could start thinking of a perfect, or at least non-humiliating, response the phone chimed again.

**Alex: It's not as fun without you, Sylvie.**

And just like that Piper's heart sunk. She was so stupid. Of course, Alex hadn't sent that to _her. _Now she had to embarrass herself even more by letting the other woman know that she was talking to Piper and not Sylvie. _Who the fuck was Sylvie?_

**Piper: Um... It's Piper actually.**

**Alex: I know, kid.**

**Alex: I was messing with you.**

**Piper: You are such an asshole.**

**Alex: True **

**Alex: Admit it. You were jealous.**

**Piper: I wasn't**

**Alex: Mmm sure**

**Piper: Is there even a Sylvie**

**Alex: Wouldn't you like to know ;)**

**Piper: The party must suck**

**Alex: What led you to that conclusion?**

**Piper: The fact that you are glued on your phone**

**Piper: Talking to me**

**Alex: It's not bad, but it can't compete with a certain blonde I know**

**Alex: Who I definetely didn't expect to call me that soon**

**Alex: Lonely already?**

**Piper: Technically, I didn't call you**

**Piper: And no. I just wanted to distract you from your party**

**Alex: Well, your evil plan has succeeded**

**Alex: I'm starting to regret not inviting you**

**Alex: Wait. Are you of legal drinking age?**

**Piper: Please. You are a fucking drug lord and you are telling me you give a shit about age limits?**

**Alex: I am a very responsible person, Piper. I wouldn't want to corrupt a young and impressionable lady like you**

**Piper: Fuck you**

**Piper: I'm 21 btw**

**Alex: Good to know**

**Alex: I have to go**

**Piper: Okay**

**Alex: Talk to you tomorrow**

**A/N: Thank you for your amazing feedback. I'm so glad you are liking this. I hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much. If you want more, keep it up with the reviews and the follows/favorites. Also, if you haven't checked my other two Vauseman stories, it would be awesome if you gave them a try. Last but not least, suggestions are welcome and encouraged**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper woke up to the high pitched chime of her phone. She groaned, blindly reaching for it, knocking a couple of things from her nightstand in the process.

**Alex: Morning, kid.**

Under any other circumstances, Piper would have been in a murderous mood after being woken up at such a ridiculous time on a weekend of all things. By the brunette's name put a smile on her face. _Thinking of me first thing in the morning. That's a good sign right, _she wondered while worrying her lip.

**Piper: You woke me up.**

**Piper: Asshole**

**Alex: Sorry not sorry **

**Piper: Aren't you supposed to be hungover and sleeping until midday?**

**Alex: Well, some of us have to work college girl**

**Alex: You think the people I work with would let me have a day off because I was fucking hungover?**

**Piper: I suppose not**

**Alex: Come to work with me today**

**Piper: I haven't made up my mind yet**

**Alex: I know**

**Alex: This is more like a... test drive**

**Piper: Why does it sound like a bring-your-kid-to-work kind of thing?**

**Alex: Trust me, Piper, I do NOT see you as my kid.**

**Piper: That's not what I meant and you know it**

**Alex: Though, I wouldn't be 100% opposed to having you call me mommy**

**Piper: Fuck off**

**Alex: Call me**

**Piper: ...Why?**

**Alex: 1. My fingers are getting numb from all this typing**

**Piper: Poor grandma :(**

**Alex: 2. I want to hear your voice**

Piper rolled her eyes but complied. Being pursued by someone as powerful and important as Alex was a major turn on.

"Hey." She said when the call connected.

"Hey, you. What are you wearing?" The older woman was probably teasing her, but Piper wouldn't put it beyond her to want to have phone sex this early in the morning. Though, the deal-breaker wasn't the time as much as the actual sex_._ They didn't know each other two days ago. But then, why did Piper find it hard to remember a time before Alex.

"Alex!" Piper exclaimed, scandalized.

"What? You want me to go first? Okay, I'm wearing a-"

"Can you try and be serious for a moment?"

"You are no fun." Piper could picture her pouting. "But fine, since you ask so nicely."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"So, about this work thing; will I get in trouble?"

"God I hope so." Alex purred but then as if remembering her earlier promise she quickly added, "You won't do anything illegal or sketchy. I just want to show you the office and introduce you to my legal team, which I'm sure will love you."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." She replied sarcastically. "They probably had to sell their soul to work for you, and here come I waltzing in without even having finished Law School with no apparent explanation other than me sleeping with the boss." Piper was used to being blamed for receiving special treatment. Nobody ever seemed to believe that she had actually accomplished something; no, of course not, everything was simply _handed _to her because she was a WASP. She didn't enjoy adding fuel to these rumors.

"Oh, please. You are not _that _special, Piper. You know, I take a new intern every year."

"And how many of them have you fucked?"

There was a long pause and then, "Do you really want to know, or was it a rhetorical question?"

"This might shock you, but I don't care about your sex life, Alex." Piper blatantly lied. "I was just trying to prove a point."

"Whatever you say, kid." Alex deadpanned. "Text me your address. I'll come and pick you up in an hour."

"What should I wear?" The blonde asked hesitantly. She knew that by asking she lost a few cool points but showing up under or overdressed would be even more humiliating. How was she supposed to know what people wore on a _trial run _for their internship at a _fucking _cartel? _What has happened to my life, _the blonde wondered.

"Have a few outfits ready and model them for me when I get there."

"FYI, I just rolled my eyes at that."

"Good to know?"

"Will a dress be fine?"

"I mean, _probably. _I'll have to see you in it to make sure, though."

_"_Goodbye, Alex." Piper said, hanging up.

Not a minute late from the time they had agreed on, there was a knock on Piper's door. Catching a final glimpse of herself in the mirror, the blonde opened the door.

"Take a picture, kid; it will last longer." The brunette teased, noticing the way Piper gawked at her.

Her attire was nothing like the one she wore at court, however just as elegant and probably expensive too. The older woman had paired bleached designer jeans with a mauve silk blouse and had traded her secretary glasses for sunglasses. In other words, she looked amazing. Suddenly, Piper felt self-conscious about the dress she had chosen. It was a deep blue and hugged her body without being too provocative. It showed no cleavage -Piper had decided that too much skin would be considered trashy, even though she was sure that Alex would enjoy it- and the hem stopped above her knee.

"Looking good, kid." Alex told her, shooting her an appreciative look.

"Thank you. You are not bad yourself."

Alex smirked, tucking a loose strand of raven-black hair behind her ear. "Won't you show me around?"

"As you see, there isn't much to show." Piper had tidied up before Alex came to make sure there would be no unwanted surprises. "_This_-" She extended her arms and did a small turn, "-is my room."

"No roommate?" Alex asked, noticing the lack of a second bed. "Does that mean you get to bring home whoever you want, whenever you want?"

"Why? Are you fishing for an invitation?" Piper asked, dodging the question. Despite her flirty attitude towards the older woman, Piper wasn't used to playing the field. She had only had a few relationships -all with boys, which was another reason why her immediate attraction to Alex surprised her- and didn't do random hookups and one night stands unlike many of her peers.

Alex chuckled as if she had just heard the funniest thing in the world. "Piper, sweetheart, when I have sex with you it's not going to be in a fucking dorm room."

"_When_?" Piper knew she should be offended and disgusted by Alex's attitude -there was nothing more she hated than presumptuous assholes who wouldn't take no for an answer- but the older woman's confidence did _things _to her. "What makes you so certain?"

"You have been flirting with me since you met me, you texted me late at night the _day _I gave you my number and you can't keep your eyes off me." Alex said with a self-pleased smirk. "Is that enough for you?"

At a lack of words, Piper lowered her head in defeat and said, "We should get going."

They made their way out of the building in silence, but Piper caught Alex several times looking at her ass. She supposed she couldn't complain since she was trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette's cleavage.

"A Maserati?" The blonde gawked at the beautiful car parked outside her dorm building. Without even asking, she knew who it belonged to.

"I strive to impress, kid." Alex held the passenger's seat open for her companion, enjoying every second of Piper staring at the car with her jaw on the ground.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, getting in.

"What can I say?" Alex got in the driver's seat and turned fully to look Piper straight in the eyes. "I like beautiful things." She studied the blonde for a moment before saying, "Let your hair down."

Piper would have questioned her request -which sounded more like an order- but there was something about the softness of her voice and the way she looked at her that made Piper comply.

"Perfect." Sighed Alex, tucking a strand behind Piper's ear and then letting her finger trail her jawline.

Only when the engine started, Piper realized that she had been holding her breath.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I might have lied to you. Just a _tiny _bit." Alex admitted, not sounding guilty at all.

"You were never going to take me to work, were you?" Piper felt stupid for falling for that _and _slightly worried as to where Alex was taking her. She looked around; it was a good part of the town, so at least she would be safe. _Right?_

"My little genius." Alex mocked. "I'm taking you for brunch."

Piper chocked on air. "_Brunch?_"

"I thought all WASPs were familiar with it. It's breakfast and-"

"I know what it means, Alex." Piper sighed, sounding irritated. "What are we doing here?"

"It's less serious than actual lunch but at the same time not as cheap as going out for coffee." Alex explained as if any of this was perfectly rational.

"You tricked me into going on a date with you?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Well, if I had been honest would you have agreed to come?"

"I don't know." Piper was struggling to keep her voice down. "Probably not. But that doesn't make _kidnapping _an option."

"Oh, please. Nobody is holding you hostage. You are free to go." For emphasis, she pressed a key and unlocked the car's doors. "Stay or leave it's up to you. Hell, if you want, I'll even drive you back."

They stared at each other, Piper narrowing her eyes at the brunette and Alex raising an eyebrow as if challenging Piper. "So? What will it be, Piper?"

"Why can't I say no to you?" She wondered out loud.

"Because I'm irresistible."

**A/N: It will probably take me longer to update the story from now on, so if you are interested in reading more, let me know by leaving a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen the prices in this place?" Piper whispered not believing her eyes. She had been scanning the menu for minutes trying to find something that wasn't too overpriced but her search had been fruitless. Not only had she not found anything within her price range, but she barely recognized a third of the dishes on this menu. It made her feel uncultured.

"No, I haven't." Alex deadpanned. "It's not like I come to this place several times a week." Alex hadn't even touched her own menu, a fact that should have made it obvious to Piper that she was a regular in this place. "You know am paying, right?"

Saying, _of course, _would sound off so Piper settled for, "I don't want to be one of these assholes that orders expensive shit just because she isn't paying for it."

Alex rolled her as if finding whatever Piper had said utterly ridiculous. "You could order everything in this menu and it would still not make a dent in my account, so go crazy. I want you to enjoy yourself."

The waitress that would serve them for the day knew Alex by name, just like probably every other staff member in this place. From the way she was looking at Alex, the latter was a good tipper. Alex ordered something ridiculous-sounding for herself and offered to recommend something to Piper, but the blonde ordered the french toast for herself, hoping it made her look mature and not like a little kid in a candy shop who was impressed by everything and couldn't stop staring. Alex told the waitress to bring over two mimosas and keep them coming.

"Are you planning to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Piper teased, resting her elbows on the table and supporting herself on them so she could lean towards Alex.

"Why? Are you such a lightweight that a few mimosas could get you drunk?" Alex teased right back. Piper had never met anyone, before the brunette, that could match her one-liners and enjoy her dry-humor. It was a delight to be able to joke so freely and not be misunderstood.

"No. I'm just not such a fuck-up that day drinking is a norm for me." She took a long, dramatic pause. "Unlike some other people I know."

"Since I am such_ horrendous _company, what is a young fine lady like you doing with me?"

"Hey, just because you are a woman of loose morals doesn't mean you are lousy company. In fact, your being a fuck-up is what makes you so enjoyable." Piper flashed her an innocent, bright smile, batting her eyelashes comically fast.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever you want."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Does that apply to everything?"

Piper scoffed. "You wish."

The waitress returned with their drinks. Piper thanked her and took a small sip. "Mmm. This is so good."

Alex took her glass and saluted Piper. "Anything to make you moan, kid." The brunette chuckled upon seeing Piper's cheeks turn red.

"You are _so _annoying." Piper mumbled, taking another, this time longer, drink.

"So are you." The older woman said bluntly, downing half her drink in a single gulp. "A match made in heaven."

Piper rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Alex making the liquid splash dangerously inside her glass. "Aren't you supposed to _enjoy _these by taking small sips? You devoured yours."

"Trust me, Piper, you can enjoy and devour something simultaneously. I could _show _you if you wanted."

"In our case, it makes you an alcoholic."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you avoided my comment."

"I didn't _avoid _it."

"Oh, no? Then how do you define choosing not to respond to it?"

"Aren't you tired of me telling you no?" Piper reached for her glass and to her shock found it empty. _Slow down, _she told herself. She might not be a lightweight as Alex had suggested, but she wasn't a seasoned drinker, especially not this early in the day.

"You have been telling me no?" Alex asked innocently. "I hadn't realized." Piper narrowed her eyes at her. "I gave you my number and you called me. I took you on a date and you didn't leave. Correct me if I am wrong, but all you've said to me was _yes._"

"Well, then let me make it clear; I am _not _sleeping with you." It wasn't that Piper didn't _want _to, but she didn't want to look easy. Alex was used to conquering whatever girl she wanted without much effort; all she had to do was throw some money here and there and girls practically jumped in her bed. Piper wanted to be different, be _more _than an easy fuck. She was never going to admit it, but a part of her was scared than the moment she gave in and had sex with Alex, the older woman would cast her away like a used tissue.

"_Not yet._"

The waitress came around brining them new drinks and their food. Piper's french toast looked like french toast but _fancy, _garnished with a million little thingies that probably cost a fortune and added nothing to the flavor. Alex's plate looked like it had a sort of a colorful omelet on it. It looked delicious.

As if reading her mind Alex asked, "Want a bite?" Upon Piper's hesitancy, she added, "I promise it's really good."

"Okay." Piper took her fork and reached across the table, but Alex stopped her by catching her hand. The sudden touch, although brief and non-significant, sent shivers up Piper's spine.

Alex forked a bite and looked at Piper with a mischievous smile. "Open wide."

"That sounds _very _wrong." Scowling, Piper opened her mouth and let Alex put her fork in it.

"Make sure you swallow everything like a good girl." Said Alex, making Piper choke on it. "Shit, Pipes, are you okay?"

"I hate you sometimes." The blonde mumbled angrily, drinking her mimosa to help the food go down.

"As long as it's only _sometimes, _I'm good."

"Oh, and _Pipes_?"

"What? You don't like it?" Alex asked, trying to play it cool.

"I just didn't know we were on a nickname basis, that's all."

"Stop smiling."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are acting as if it meant something."

"Didn't it?"

"_No._" Alex said firmly, trying to convince her self more than Piper. "It just _slipped._"

"Okay. Whatever you say, _Al._"

"Stop it."

"Do you prefer _Lexie _more?"

"Piper." Alex warned. "Eat your food."

Piper mouthed _bossy _before taking a bite.

"You love it."

"I do." She admitted.

"What now?" Asked Piper hesitantly after both of them had finished their food. She was feeling a pleasant buzz from all the alcohol she had consumed. _Alex was a terrible influence. _

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" Alex looked significantly more composed than Piper, almost as if she hadn't been drinking at all. It made Piper feel self-conscious. It was one thing being drunk among equally wasted individuals but being the only one was a recipe for disaster.

"No." The blonde drawled and then, "Actually, there is a fraternity party tonight. Come with me." _Oh no. _Had she said that aloud? She felt her cheeks burn up. Of course, Alex wouldn't want to come to a stupid college party. It's not that Piper even wanted to go. Why had she said that? She made herself to promise to refrain from alcohol when she went out with Alex again. _If _she went out with Alex again.

"I don't do _fraternity _parties." Alex informed her, her tone, however, was not unkind. She almost looked sorry to disappoint the blonde.

"Of course not." Piper said too quickly. "I honestly don't know why I said it. Sorry." It was a harsh but necessary reminder that they belonged to different worlds. Alex had been in Piper's position years ago and was not interested in these things anymore. It was stupid of her to assume Alex would want to go out with her on a party, let alone a college one. _She is not your girlfriend, _Piper told herself, _and she will never be. _It was by mere chance that they had met. The direction of their relationship was still very unclear, but one thing was for certain; no matter how much fun they had together, they were in different points of their lives and had different needs. Piper had to either make peace with that and find pleasure in whatever she could or end things with Alex. Taking all of this into consideration, she decided that she wasn't ready to give up the brunette just yet.

"Don't _apologize._" The older woman said sincerely. "It's my fault for letting you drink too many mimosas." Piper scoffed but a smile tugged on her lips. "Next time I'll keep a tighter leash on you."

"Will you give me the heads up next time, or do you enjoy _surprising _me, to put it kindly."

"I was planning on blindfolding you." Alex deadpanned.

"Kinky."

The waitress interrupted them by bringing their check. Piper tried to take a peek but Alex took it away from her _tsk_ing. "That's not very polite, Pipes."

Smiling at the use of her nickname, the blonde said, "I only wanted to see how much I owed you."

"You owe me nothing." She declared taking out dollar bills and stuffing them inside the black book that contained the check and handing it to the waitress before Piper could count them. It looked like a lot to the blonde, but Alex looked indifferent. "However, I can think of many ways with which you could show me your gratitude."

"Unless it involves me paying next time, dream on."

"What will you do now?" Piper asked when Alex dropped her off back at her dorm.

"Work." Piper nodded awkwardly, not knowing how -and not _wanting_\- to say goodbye. "What about you?"

"Study, probably." She replied hugging herself to stop from fidgeting like a fool.

Alex hummed. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Piper, wanting nothing more than to kiss Alex and drag her up in her room, slowly leaned forward, bringing her face inches away from Alex's. "Okay." She whispered into the older woman's ear before pressing a kiss on her cheek. Denying Alex only made her crave Piper more and the blonde wanted to build up the tension as much as she could before giving in. Piper wanted Alex to not be able to stop herself from grabbing her and kissing her.

"Tease." Alex murmured. She would probably spend the rest of the day thinking about Piper. The blonde enjoyed that immensely.

"You love it." Piper bit the inside of her cheek. She had almost said _you love me. _Despite all their teasing and playful banter, she knew that such a claim would scare the older woman away. Piper could guess that she preferred one-night-stands to serious relationships and didn't want to pressure her or seem too clingy. She blamed her almost slip on the alcohol.

"See you later, kid."

**A/N: The support on the previous chapter was unreal. Your kind words mean everything to me and I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Since I'll be trying to update my other two stories as well, it will be impossible for me to have a new chapter ready every day. I'll try to have a new one out every 2-3 days but it all depends on the reception. Reviews are the best motivation for more regular updates so keep them up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
